Sing Me a Little Song
by Katlover98
Summary: Sam has trouble sleeping after the events of 11x10. He goes to get a drink and hears his brother singing and falls asleep by his door. Dean finds Sam asleep on his door and helps Sam sleep the rest of the night with his voice. Platonic bed sharing and cuddling
**Disclaimer: don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

 **Set after 11x10 Devil's in the Details. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.**

 **There is platonic brother cuddling; no Wincest. I just love when they comfort each other.**

Sam gave up trying to go to sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he heard Lucifer's voice taunting him of his failures. Sam would rather skip it, to be honest. He laid on his bed for almost an hour before deciding to get up for a glass of water, maybe something stronger. Sam walked down the hall and was passing Dean's room when he heard his brother's voice behind the door. Dean was singing. Sam couldn't help but put his ear up against the door to hear Dean's voice better.

Hearing Dean's voice, Sam was transported back to the past, back to when they were both children. Back when a soothing word from Dean could get rid of Sam's nightmares. Back when Dean sang Sam to sleep. Sam gave a sad smile. He missed those simpler times. Sam stayed there listening to Dean's voice and then when he figured he didn't want to move, he sat by the door. Thankfully, Dean sang the whole time. Sam couldn't help but feel himself be lulled to sleep by his brother's voice. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep by Dean's door.

OoOoOoOo

Dean couldn't sleep. After everything that had happened he was too wind up. He couldn't go to sleep so he put on his iPod and listened to some songs while singing along. A few hours he felt calm and then noticed the time. It was almost one. It seemed that the singing helped him calm down, at least.

He decided it was time for bed but first he wanted to pee and then drink something. Maybe they still had soda. He got up stretching and then went to the door. As soon as he opened it his oversized younger brother fell into the room, presumably because of him by the door. Dean was about to yell at Sam for spying when he saw that Sam was waking up. Apparently the kid had fallen asleep on his door. Dean saw the kid give him puppy eyes before trying to get up.

Something told him to be careful with what he said, "Sammy why are you sleeping there? Even your crappy bed is better than my door."

Sam looked down at the floor; feet shuffling as if he'd been caught doing something wrong, "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," came the whispered reply.

Suddenly Dean understood. The kid had just been stuck with Lucifer in the Cage. Of course, he would have problems sleeping. Dean should've thought of that instead of letting Sam go to his room by himself.

"Come on," he helped Sam to Dean's bed as the kid looked ready to fall on his face. Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair before telling him to lie down.

"Whaa, I can go to my room to sleep."

"Shut up and lie down, I'll be right back."

Dean jogged to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and went back to his room. Sam was where Dean had left him, looking more alert.

"Here, drink this," Sam got the bottle without arguing and drank almost the whole thing.

"Why were you sleeping there, Sammy."

"I told you, couldn't sleep. I was going to get something to drink but then I heard you singing. I stayed there listening to you and before I knew it I was asleep," he said sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, nothing to worry about. You should've come inside, though, I imagine going to sleep like that is murder on your body." Sam shrugged.

"It was Lucifer wasn't it?"

Sam didn't deny it, just nodded. Dean sighed. He really should've checked up on Sam. He was too busy with his own emotions that he didn't think how negatively this trip would impact his brother.

"Okay, scoot over and no hogging the blanket."

Sam scooted over without a word of protest. It just showed how badly the Cage and Lucifer had affected him. His usually independent brother was letting Dean take the reigns. They both faced each other.

The silence was broken by Sam, "Dean, can you…can you sing me a song?"

Dean didn't miss a beat, "'o course, Sammy."

He sang 'Hey Jude' and soon Sam fell into a blissful sleep content in the knowledge that his brother was there with him.


End file.
